


Be My Alpha- Please

by larrrystlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Niall, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mated Ziam, Omega Harry, Omega Zayn, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson
Summary: Harry's an omega and Louis' an alpha. Harry's hopelessly in love with Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 130





	Be My Alpha- Please

I'm in love with my best friend, an alpha named Louis Tomlinson. He makes my mouth water. Makes me want to submit. To bow down and present my neck for him to mark. To let him knot me, carry his pups. To be filled to the brim with him, bursting at the seams with his seed… God, I can just imagine.

"Harry, pay attention." The teacher gives me a disapproving stare.

Louis, who happens to sit next to me in this class, chuckles. "Yeah, Haz. Pay attention." At the end of class, he turns to me again and tells me, "Remember to meet me by the gym doors at the end of the day. I’ve gotta get home early today, so don’t be late."

I frown when he walks away without waiting for my response. I want to tell him how I feel about him soon, so I decide to ask Niall at lunch what I should do. Niall's one of my best friends, has been since middle school. He's a beta.

It gets to lunch, finally, and I rush to my regular spot, where Niall's already eating his lunch. I decide to ask him about Louis after I get my lunch, so I just drop my backpack at my seat and get into line. In line, there are two boys holding hands right in front of me. Their physical appearance is menacing to everyone else but soft for each other. It's adorable and I can tell they're a loving, mated couple. Just like Louis and I could be someday. If only.

"What are you staring at?" the smaller one, who's got a dark tan and a face that could only be described as God-like, says. "He's mine bitch."

"I- uh- I wasn't- I just thought-"

"You just thought what?" the omega says menacingly.

"I thought you guys looked cute." I blush. "The way you're only soft for each other."

The one that yelled at me looks fondly at his muscular mate. "Thanks."

The line moves and it's time for me to order my food before I could respond. Louis walks in and around me, directly to the boys from before. I assume they must be some of his friends. He says something to them and they nod in response. Louis and I really only hang out on the car rides home and in the classes we share. And the rides home are only because our mums are friends and we live near each other. So both are first. I pay for my lunch and see that they're still standing next to the register. I walk to Niall and sit. Niall only looks up when they sit next to us, Louis on my side and his friends on Niall's.

"I'm Liam, and this little spitfire is my mate, Zayn." Liam, the muscular one, says this proudly and Zayn blushes at the nickname. "We're friends of Louis'. He wanted to sit over here today and we wanted to sit with him." He leans across and what he says next makes Louis blush furiously and glare while I blush and try to contain my smile. “I think he likes you. He’s just like I used to be around Zayn.”

"I'm Niall." Niall gives me a look, one that I'm familiar with from him. It's him trying to remind me that he only deals with Louis because I lov- like him a lot and that he doesn't want to deal with his friends too.

Louis chuckles under his breath, probably trying to regain his composure. Niall’s introduction makes it easier for him. They don't get along very well, but I think they could if they tried. Louis begins to eat and I can't help but think about what his lips would feel like on mine. Or what they’d feel like somewhere else… I blush even more but maintain my focus on eating. I need to stop thinking about the way that Louis could tear me apart and eat me out and start actually tearing apart and eating what the school calls food before I produce slick.

I must've been just a second or so late in my change of thought process because there's now a tiny wet patch in my pants. Louis must notice somehow and removes his denim jacket to hand to me. I wrap the jacket around my waist for now. Luckily, Niall's chatting with Zayn and Liam, so they're distracted enough to not notice anything that's happening. At the end of lunch, I remove his coat from my waist and attempt to give it back to him.

"It looks better on you, babe.” My heart soars at that one word. “Plus, it scents you as mine. I don't want any other alphas thinking they can try anything."

"Why would you care if an alpha tried anything?"

He puts his hand on my cheek. "You're my friend, Haz. We may not hang out a lot, but I care about you. I don't want some random alpha trying to do something with you. You deserve the best, and that's something our school doesn't really offer.”

I lean into his touch for a moment before snapping back to reality and turning away. I'm nothing more than a friend to him. Without another word, I walk back to the lunchroom.

\- - - - - - -

About a week later, we had a routine going. Louis and I had the morning class together and sat next to each other. Him, Zayn, Niall, Liam, and I sat together at lunch. Niall really gets along with Liam and Zayn, which makes the whole thing a lot less uncomfortable. After lunch, Louis and I had another class together. Two more classes and I'd meet Louis by the gym doors where we'd walk to his car together and he'd drive me home.

Right now, it's pitch black outside and I'm sitting at my desk, attempting to study for a test on Monday. It's Friday and I have all weekend to study, so I'm not actually really focusing. My parents are out for a couple's weekend getaway thing, so I'm honestly just trying to find ways to fill my time. All of a sudden, there's a tap on my window. I walk over to find out what- or who- it is. I look out and find myself staring at what appears to be a half-naked Louis. He must've come here in wolf form, rather than driving.

"What are you doing here?" I ask after opening the window to let him in.

"I needed to see you," he says, grabbing me roughly by my waist and sticking his nose in my neck. That's when the scent hits me. His smell is more powerful than usual. He nips at my neck, exactly where a mating mark goes, and I whimper.

"Lou-Louis. What's going on? Why did you need to see me?" I ask, hoping the answer isn't what I think it is.

"I'm not in rut if that's why you look so nervous. I'm just- I'm really horny, and I can't stop thinking about you, and I know this is super stupid, but- fuck-"

"Louis, I-"

"God, you probably don't even like me that way. Or aren't ready. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have come here, this was-"

I cut off his rambling with my lips on his. I kiss him hard and he holds my head in place. My hands cup his cheeks and we kiss for what feels like forever. I pull away only when I need to breathe and stare into his eyes in awe. My first kiss was even better than I expected.

"Wow," he breathes out. "That was really nice. I don't usually do much of this before sex."

I let out a sigh. Of course he's experienced. I pull him into another kiss and push him down on my bed. I quickly move down to his belt buckle, removing it and pulling his pants and boxers down. I've only got my own for reference, but his dick is huge. It hits his stomach and I take it in my hand, kitten licking the head. I put my lips experimentally around the tip and his hips buck up towards my mouth. I bob my head down as far as I can, but gag about halfway through. Louis lets out a throaty moan at this and bucks up again.

"Fuck my mouth," I tell him, pulling off for a moment.

He grips my curls and pushes my head down and pulls it up, back and forth, back and forth, building up a rapid pace. I can tell he's getting close when his pace becomes more rushed and random, so I prepare myself for what's to come. After a few more seconds, he cums in my mouth. A lot. It's salty, but I like it. I attempt to swallow as much as I can, but a lot of it drips out of my mouth. At this point, I've got a throbbing hard-on, too, and my underwear is soaked with slick. I pull off and shimmy my way up the bed, laying my head in his neck.

"That was… incredible," he says, kissing the top of my head. I whine into his neck and grind down on his leg. "Did sucking me off get you this turned on?" I nod. "I want you to respond verbally.”

"Yes, yeah, it made me feel useful. Nice and good and helpful."

"Helpful for who?" he asks with a quirk of his eyebrow and a smirk. He grips my neck.

"For you?"

"What's my name?" I feel a bit confused when he smacks my ass, but it feels good and my dick twitches.

"Lou-" Another smack. I think for a moment. "Daddy!"

He kisses me hard and climbs over my body. He moves down to my belt like I did on him, and I assume he's gonna give me a blow job too. But when my pants are off, his mouth goes further back. When his tongue enters my hole, my back arches off the bed. I moan loudly. He sucks at my rim and it's almost like he's drinking my slick.

I grip his hair and he adds a finger or two. I'm honestly so out of it, it's hard to keep track. He gets to what I think are three fingers and removes his face. I groan from the pleasure the little bit of cold air sends through me.

"Can I fuck you? I don't have a condom, but I'm clean."

"Yes, please. I'm on birth control. Please, daddy." He groans and removes his fingers, moving back up my body. "This is- this is my first time."

"You're a- a virgin? Oh, baby, I'm gonna make you feel so good." He leans down and kisses me. He then begins to push in and I clench around him. "Relax, you could get hurt if you clench."

I relax my body like he instructed and he pushes in further. I grip his back, probably leaving scratch marks. He pushes in further and I wrap my legs around his back, pulling him in all the way. I gasp at the large intrusion, but that turns into a moan when it hits my sweet spot. He pulls out and pushes in slowly, building up a pace. It's good, but it's obvious he's holding back, and I want the full experience.

"Don't- don't hold back- hurt me- destroy me- please- daddy."

"Roll over." He pulls out for a moment and I moan at the loss but listen to him. I stick my ass in the air and wait for his next move. He smacks it and then pulls it even further up in the air. I feel the bed dip and assume that's him kneeling on it. He pushes back in, rougher than before, and I moan at the friction. He pushes my head into the mattress and relentlessly pushes in and out. His hands are holding onto me so tight that I'm sure there'll be bruises.

"Daddy!" I scream out when he hits my prostate over and over again. I reach for my dick. "I'm gonna-"

"Cum untouched." He swats my hand away and somehow fucks me harder than before. "Cum untouched like the little cock slut you are."

For some reason, his words turn me on more rather than making me feel bad. I want to be his cock slut. His whore. When his hand wraps around my throat, I cum in hot white streaks all over my bed. He keeps going and I feel extremely overstimulated. But his knot is growing and he's slowing, so I know he's close. He comes to a complete stop when his knot is full and he bites down on my neck as he cums. A powerful feeling comes over me as he does this, but I think nothing of it for now.

He lays down next to me and holds me close to him after. We have to wait a little for his knot to go down before we can clean up, so he's cuddling me and playing with my hair. I feel fuzzy all over and special. And like I never want to be separated from him again.

He pulls out finally and I feel extremely empty. I whimper and reach out for him.

"It's okay, princ-" He stops mid-sentence. "Oh my god. I ma-mated you… Oh, god, I-"

"It's okay." I smile at him. “I’m glad.”

"Well, I’m not. I don't want to be mated to a loser like you. I was just pretending to be into you for a shag, you worthless-"

I wake with a start and see someone at my window, about to knock. I fell asleep during my attempt to study and now I'm soaked in my pants and on my face.

The person at the window knocks and it's Louis. I prepare myself for another dream and open the window.

"Why does it smell- Oh, did I catch you masturbating? Sorry. Clean up quick, I want to go for a run with you."

I don't respond, nervous that he'll turn mean again, like in the dream.

"Come on, quick." I bow my head and go to the bathroom. I clean myself up and walk back to my room to find him on my bed. "You ready now? Were you crying? Are you okay?"

I simply respond with a nod. I take my shirt and pants off and he does the same. We exit my window and transform once we're outside. The one thing I would've never expected was for Louis to be a white wolf. I had never done this with Louis before, despite us having grown up close in proximity and through family. We'd never really talked about our wolves, especially not our fur coat. White wolves are the most rare type and are almost completely extinct. My fur is just a normal brown shade and contrasts with his completely. His blue eyes shine in comparison with his silver coat, while my green ones look dull in the muddy color of my fur.

"You're a white wolf?" I ask.

"Yeah. Now, let's go for a run."

He must be used to the awestruck reaction and just changes the subject. He starts running and I follow along as best as I can. As hard as I try, I end up falling behind due to the fact that omegas are the slowest and alphas are the fastest. At some point, I lose him completely and find myself lost in a part of the forest I don't recognize. I whimper and cower into a tree. I shouldn't have come with Louis. I knew he'd be faster. He should've asked Liam. He's an alpha, just like Louis.

All of a sudden, there's another wolf in front of me. It's not Louis, this wolf has black fur.

"What's a pretty little omega like you doing out here all alone?"

I freeze at the menacing tone of this wolf and cower even more than before. I hope Louis notices I'm not with him and comes back to find me. I'm powerless against this alpha. I need him.

"Turn around, pretty thing. Let me see you-"

His request is interrupted by Louis launching himself at the wolf. I thank whatever entity there is for hearing my wish and almost cry from how happy I am for Louis to have saved me.

Louis knocks the man unconscious and he shifts into human form. He's a middle-aged man with a beer belly and an unshaven face.

"Let's go, Harry. No time to wait around, unless you want him to assault you."

"I'm coming." I whimper. "Please don't leave me behind again."

He pauses for a moment at that, probably realizing that it was kind of his fault I was on my own.

"Never again, babe. Let's get going, and then we can clean you up." He comes closer to me and nuzzles his nose into my neck. With most people, that's how you would show affection to your mate. But I know that that's just Louis' way of showing care to me. I'm not his mate. Not even sorta. And I never will be.

My heart aches at the thought, but I ignore it. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special."

I follow him through the woods for about a half-hour before he stops. There's an opening in the trees that he guides me through and my jaw drops in awe when I see the other side.

It's a waterfall. With a picnic blanket and a bag next to it. Other people must be here, I tell myself. That's not for you. Or maybe he's going to ask if it's romantic enough to take the person he actually likes here.

He transforms back into human form and quickly pulls on a pair of sweats from the basket. That's when I realize I don't have a change of clothing. I think about transforming in the water, but it's pretty much completely clear.

"I brought you some clothes to throw on. Don't worry."

I nod and transform. I cover my junk and he hands me a pair of sweatpants. Despite being an omega, I'm slightly taller than him, so the pants reach just above my ankle and stop.

I take a good look at Louis and realize he's got even more tattoos than I realized. He's got a few on his chest and tons on his arms. I've got a few, but none as beautiful as his. Nothing I do will ever truly compare with him, though, so I wouldn't expect any different.

"Harry. We've known each other for a long time now, so I was wondering if I could ask you something." I nod. "What are you looking for in a mate?"

You is what I want to say. But I can’t. "Well, I want someone who makes me feel special. And who pays attention to me. But at the same time, I want them to still be dominant and prepared to enforce any rules that they have. What are you looking for in a mate? If it's okay for me to ask."

"It's okay to ask. I'm looking for someone who knows their place but is able to communicate properly. You know, without being overly submissive. Someone to balance me out." He looks at me and I pray that he means me, even if I barely fit that description.

"May I know why you asked?"

"I've been keeping my eye on someone and I wanted to see if I might be someone's idea of a good mate."

"I think you'll make a great mate."

"I’m glad you think so."

"May I ask another question, Lou?"

"Sure."

"Who is it that you've been keeping an eye on?"

"Someone really special to me. We’ve known each other for a while now. I don't think I'm going to tell you her name though." My heart breaks and I almost cry when he says her.

"Oh. Well. That's, um, wonderful. I'm so glad you've, uh… I've got to go. I have studying to do."

"Wait! Why are you leaving?"

"Because I- I don't think your potential mate would be so fond of you hanging out with other omegas. Especially alone, at a waterfall. Quite a special place. Some may even say romantic.” I let out a humorless chuckle, a single tear falling down my face.

"What? Haz, please stay."

“You're so oblivious, Lou. I bet you'd never know if I didn't outright say it, but I've liked you from day one. And I was planning on telling you soon. I'm glad I didn't, now, because it would've been stupid of me. Why would someone as perfect as you be interested in someone as awful as me."

He looks distraught but doesn't say anything. I start to take the sweatpants off and he dives at me.

"No! Don't leave. Please. I-"

At this point I'm fully sobbing. I must look disgusting, but he cups my face and pulls me into a kiss. He's straddling my waist and moves down to kiss my neck. I sob out.

"What about that girl?"

"What?"

"What about your potential mate? Why would you kiss me when you've got a much better option? I bet it's Eleanor. She's so pretty. I can't do this to her. Especially not when you're only kissing me out of pity. Or maybe so you don't lose a friend. Or maybe a combination. God. Get off of me, I need to-"

"Please don't. Please don't leave. I- I need you." He kisses me again, and this time I don't pull away. I need this to be real, even if it's only for the night. He puts his hand on the back of my neck and my hands find his face. I want so badly for this to be mutual, but I can't stop thinking about how it isn't. Yes, he initiated, but he doesn't actually want this.

"Louis. You love me. And that's great, we're good friends. But I'm in love with you. And I don't think it's fair to either of us for me to hold onto you when you want someone else."

"Harry. Stop being such a damn idiot." He uses Alpha Voice and I cower. "I want to be your alpha. So bad. I shouldn't have said her, but I wanted to be sure that you liked me back before I told you. I'm not fucking using your love to manipulate you. Is that what you think of me?" He grabs me by the hair and forces me to look him in the eyes. "Answer me."

"I'm sorry," I choke out.

He pulls me into another kiss, this one bruising and passionate. I whimper into it and he forces me onto my knees, pushing my head towards the bulge in his pants. "Show me how sorry you are, baby."

The fact that we're outside makes this so much hotter. I unbuckle his pants quickly, not bothering to pull them down. I pull his dick out through the hole and immediately open my mouth and look up at him for further instruction.

He grabs his dick and slaps my face with it. He then runs it down my face, wiping it on my lips like lipstick. He puts it into my mouth slightly and grips my hair. I feel deja vu from my dream as he fucks into my mouth and moves my head up and down. Deep moans and groans make their way out of his mouth, causing me to moan around his cock. After a few more minutes, he pulls his dick out and jerks himself off rapidly, cumming all over my face. I lick around my lips to taste his cum and he moans again.

"That was... amazing," he says.

Ignoring my aching member, I lay down next to where he's sprawled on the ground now and cuddle up to him.

"Babe. I'm gonna get you off and then take you home. I know your parents are out this weekend, so I'll stay with you. For tonight at least." I nod and he sticks his hand in my pants. He wraps his hand around my throbbing hard-on, pulling up and down while twisting his wrist expertly. I moan loudly. It doesn't take much for me to cum, so I'm quickly spurting white cream.

I curl into his side and he picks me up. I nuzzle my nose into his neck and scent him. We move fast, speeding through the forest. In reality, he’s probably walking, but reality feels altered when I’m with him. We suddenly stop moving and I'm thrown onto my bed. He crawls in with me and holds me close to his body, his warmth and scent surrounding me.

\------

The last thing I expected to wake up to was a mouth on my dick. He sucks hard and his eyes are staring into mine. He sticks a finger into my butt and I’m instantly cumming.

He climbs back up my body and puts his lips on my ear, nibbling slightly. "I thought you'd like if I started your day by returning your favor."

I feel that he's hard, too, and decide I want to try something else on him. I roll on top of him and kiss his neck. I start sucking and roll my hips against his member. His head falls back against the pillow and his hips buck up against me as a moan escapes his mouth. I’m already half-hard again and Louis moans out at this. We continue grinding against each other and it doesn’t take long for the two of us to reach our highs.

"I'd never have guessed you would have such sexual prowess, Styles. You're even better than I imagined," he mutters into my ear after he cums. “Better than anyone else.”

I frown at the mention of his past experiences and duck my head into his neck. He holds me close to him and runs his fingers through my hair.

"I want to mate you soon. I've waited long enough to tell you I'm in love, I won't waste my time anymore."

"I'd like that." I nuzzle my nose even more into his neck. "I've loved you since that second week, when you and I got partnered in science."

“We should’ve said something a long time ago.” He puts his hand on my chin and pulls me into a kiss. I smile at him when our lips part and I decide that I don’t want to wait any longer to have him as my official alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is larrrystlinson as well, it'd be great if people would send me prompts.


End file.
